GOT7
centre|650px GOT7 *'Nombre:' **GOT7 (Internacional). **갓세븐 (Gas-sebeun) en Corea. **ガットセブン (Gattosebun) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'GOT7'?:' Significa que los 7 miembros tienen suerte permaneciendo juntos para siempre. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos (4 coreanos, 1 estadounidense, 1 chino y 1 tailandés). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 16 de Enero del 2014. **'En Japón:' 22 de Octubre del 2014. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' I GOT7. Se pronuncia: "Ai Got Seven". **'¿Por qué 'I GOT7'?:' El número siete es considerado de buena suerte y las fans pueden llegar a decir que tienen a los 7 miembros del grupo. Así mismo, también es conocido como "Pajarito/Baby Bird", debido a que la forma de acortar el nombre oficial en coreano queda "AhGaSe", que significa "Pajarito". *'Color oficial:' Verde. *'Género:' Hip-Hop / R&B. *'Lema: '''Come and get it! (Ven y tomalo!). *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) -> (la misma que Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, Miss A, 15&, TWICE y DAY6). **Sony Music Japan (Japón) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 24 de diciembre del 2013 se anunció que JYP Entertainment debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicos, revelándose 7 días mas tarde su nombre oficial. El grupo se especializaría en Hip-Hop y "trucos de artes marciales", mezclando acrobacias y estilo B-Boying en sus coreografías. '2014: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Got It? El 3 de enero, JYP Entertainment comenzó a compartir imágenes teaser de los miembros para que los fans pudiesen verlas. Es así como Mark y JB son los primeros miembros en ser revelados, con dos imágenes cada uno. El 5 de enero fue el turno de Jackson y Yu Gyeom. Por último, el 8 de enero, se reveló a Jin Young, BamBam y Young Jae. Tras ser revelados los 7 miembros, fue lanzado un video teaser que amplificaba su entrada al mundo K-Pop. Éste anunciaba el lanzamiento de un video musical para la canción debut ''Girls Girls Girls',''' '''compuesta por el propio J.Y.Park. El 15 de enero, después de mucha anticipación, se publicó el video musical en el que aparecen varios aprendices de su agencia (Nayeon de Twice como actriz principal). La gente valoró muy bien el esfuerzo y sobretodo la coreografía del sencillo, mostrando piruetas y más movimientos impresionantes. GOT7 realizó un showcase un día previo al 16 de enero, fecha para su debut oficial en M!Countdown. Finalmente, el 20 de enero fue lanzado el mini álbum con un total de 6 sencillos, entre los cuales ''''I like youhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB8o0QujQ4A '''y' ''Follow me'también fueron coreografiados y tuvieron la oportunidad de ser mostrados en algunas presentaciones. Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'Got Love' GOT7 regresó el 18 de junio con un mini concierto realizado en el AX Korea de Seúl, revelando por adelantado el mini-álbum a sus fans. Un día antes, había sido lanzada una imagen teaser donde los 7 miembros muestran una atmósfera relajada y suave. La agencia comentó: “El 23 de junio, GOT7 regresará después de seis meses. El grupo traerá algo nuevo a la escena del K-Pop con su show de ‘trucos de artes marciales’ así que esperamos que sea un gran regreso”. Desde el 16 al 22 de junio fueron revelados videos teaser con cada uno de los miembros, quienes bajo diferentes contextos hablan muy cerca de la camara para hacer sentir que interactuan con los espectadores (1,2,3,4,5,6 y 7- Juntos) La canción principal titulada 'A' ('''producida por J.Y.Park) consistía en una pista enérgica, R&B mezclada con ritmo Hip Hop. El título juega con la similitud de la expresión coreana “ee-i” y la pronunciación de la letra A en ingles. El grupo tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a Malasia para realizar el photobook del álbum y grabar el vídeo musical, el cual contó con Sana como actriz principal. El 19 de junio realizaron su show de regreso en M! Countdown y el 23 de junio fue lanzado el mini álbum ''GOT♡' '''con 8 canciones, entre las cuales ''Good Tonight'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJTX2XWgG4g y 'Forever Young'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TLsg9FwY2Q' '''también pudieron ser presentadas en algunas transmisiones. JYP Entertainment declaró: ''"GOT7 han vuelto con un álbum más maduro y dispuestos a superarse desde su álbum debut en enero. Por favor, mirad nuestras siguientes promociones" ''e hizo una comparación con el sencillo anterior señalando "'Si bien 'Girls Girls Girls' le dio al grupo la oportunidad de mostrar su habilidad de galantear, esta nueva canción tiene un concepto de “novio lindo”. '' 'Debut en Japón con su primer sencillo 'Around the World El 27 de agosto JYP Entertainment reveló la página japonesa oficial para el grupo. Se dieron detalles acerca de su debut, anunciando que estarían recorriendo Japón y realizarían un primer concierto el 7 de octubre. El 23 de septiembre fue revelada una versión corta (1 minuto) del video musical para la canción promocional ''Around the World', el cual fue publicado completamente 7 días después. Como señala el título, el sencillo refleja el sueño de los 7 miembros de volverse reconocidos “alrededor del mundo”. La canción principal es un esfuerzo colaborativo entre productores de Corea, Estados Unidos y Japón. El 22 de octubre fue lanzado el sencillo debut y contó con una canción adicional titulada ''So Lucky'. 'Ésta fue producida completamente por Jun.K (2PM), quien para destacar los encantos únicos de GOT7, se aseguró de componer una canción con un fuerte sonido de Hip-Hop y poderosos momentos de rap, además de estar presente durante el proceso de grabación para aconsejar a sus hoobae y compañeros de agencia. GOT7 mostró popularidad en Japón, clasificando como número 1 en el chart diario de Tower Records (ocupó el 1er puesto en los charts de pre-ventas el 20 de octubre y también en la lista de ventas diarias el 21 de octubre). A pocos días de su lanzamiento (26 de octubre), llegó al segundo lugar de la lista diaria del Oricon y al tercer lugar de la lista semanal. De este modo, ganaron los puntos más altos del Oricon entre todos los artistas Coreanos que debutaron en Japón desde el 2013 al 2014. '''Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'Identify' A partir del 6 de noviembre comienzan a ser revelados teasers del regreso. Se publican imágenes individuales de los miembros y una imagen grupal con un un concepto futurístico. Los 4 vídeos teasers solo permitieron escuchar breves líneas y música instrumental, aumentando la curiosidad de los fans. A media noche del 17 de noviembre fue revelado el video musical con la canción principal 'Stop stop it' '(producida por J.Y.Park). Día en que además realizaron un showcase para presentar las nuevas canciones a las fans. El video musical cuenta con una energética coreografía, trajes de overoles y la participación de varios aprendices de la agencia, actuando Dahyun (Twice) como interés amoroso de JB. * La trama del video resulta confusa pero tiene un significado de viaje en el tiempo explicado por los miembros(video).Al comienzo, JB realiza una confesión sobre el tejado de una azotea a la chica que le gusta, pero ella lo ignora y luego ve una copia de si mismo, situación que lo hace caer de espaldas a causa de la impresión. Cuando despierta está en un entorno futurista donde están los demás miembros junto a Dahyun. Al final del video, la futura versión de JB persigue a la chica y llega a la azotea, pero no la ve a ella ahí sino a la versión del pasado de sí mismo y regresa al lugar donde comenzó el video. Es en ese instante que él se da cuenta que la relación entre ellos en el futuro es buena así que no es momento de confesar aún, pues la chica al pasar tiempo con él, naturalmente comenzará a corresponder sus sentimientos. El 18 de noviembre fue lanzado el linea su primer álbum completo titulado ''Identify', el cual contó con 2 versiones en formato físico (disponibles a partir del 20 de noviembre). El 18 de noviembre además, hicieron su primera presentación de regreso en M!Countdown. Otros sencillos del album que tambien fueron promocionados y son apreciados por las fans por ser coreografiados son 'Gimme'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqY0tvf7_HM y 'Magnetic'.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96TS8ocpKek 'GOT7 disfrutó de mucho éxito en las listas de Asia con ''Identify', '''alcanzando el primer puesto en las listas de álbumes de iTunes en Tailandia, Hong Kong, Filipinas y Malasia, también se colocó en el Top 10 en otra lista de álbumes de Hong Kong. Un representante de '''JYP Entertainment dijo: “El primer álbum de estudio de GOT7 ''Identify', está consiguiendo muy buenos resultados en el extranjero. Por favor, ¡envíe su apoyo al grupo!”''. '''2015: Segundo sencillo japones 'Love Train' El 18 de mayo se publicó la versión corta del video musical para el sencillo japonés 'Love Train' ('lanzado oficialmente el 10 de junio). La canción contiene un sonido rápido y GOT7 muestra su alto nivel de energía al saltar y dar vueltas a lo largo de la coreografía. GOT7 realizó una exitosa primera gira de encuentro con los fans japoneses llamado ''GOT7 1st Fan Meeting in Japan ‘LOVE TRAIN’', '''la cual consistió de tres fanmeetings en Tokyo y uno en Osaka. Finalizando la gira, el 12 de junio, anunciaron planes de una gira por seis ciudades de Japón en 2016. 'Tercer mini-álbum 'Just Right' El 30 de junio comenzaron los teasers del regreso, siendo reveladas 7 imágenes individuales. El 9 de julio se publicó un video teaser bastante peculiar que aumentó la anticipación y curiosidad de los fans sobre el tipo de concepto e historia que se mostraría con este regreso. La canción principal ''''Just Right' fue compuesta por el dúo Jackie Boyz y consiste en una mezcla de de Hip Hop enérgico. La letra fue escrita por J.Y.Park y representa la historia de un enamorado que le dice a su chica que deje de sentirse insegura con su apariencia y buscar cambiar aspectos de si misma, porque de la forma que es luce hermosa y deslumbrante para él. El 10 de julio Naver TV emitió un showcase hablado llamado "GOT7 Live Party!".' '''El 13 de julio fue publicado el video musical y lanzado el mini-álbum, siendo el 16 de julio en M! Countdown el inicio de las promociones. El video musical cuenta con la participación de Lee Ja In (quien actuó como el primer amor de '''Jin Young' de GOT7 en el drama 'My Love Eun Dong'). Destaca por sus colores brillantes y la presencia de los 7 integrantes en miniatura que cantan y bailan para animar a una niña que carece de confianza en si misma. Con este video, GOT7 logra por primera vez alcanzar el millón de visitas a menos de 12 horas de ser publicado y es el video que más visitas lleva recaudadas en Youtube hasta la fecha. 'Regreso a Japón con un tercer sencillo 'Laugh Laugh Laugh El 4 de septiembre se reveló la versión corta del vídeo musical de ''Laugh Laugh Laugh, donde es posible ver a los integrantes exponiendo su usual estilo divertido y alocado. El sencillo salió a la venta el 23 de Septiembre de 2015 en tres versiones diferentes. '''Regreso con su cuarto mini-álbum 'MAD' A menos de 3 meses de ''Just Right',' 'JYP Entertainment sorprendió a los fans confirmando un nuevo regreso, siendo el 15 de septiembre lanzada la primera imagen teaser donde se revela el título 'MAD'. El 17 de septiembre se revelaron imágenes teaser que mostraron un concepto bastante inedito para el grupo, quienes presentaron una imagen más madura y viril, muy diferente al regreso alegre y dulce de 'Just Right'. '''Por primera vez el grupo no promocionaría con una canción de J.Y.Park, sino con un trabajo de '''Black Eyed Pilseung '''titulado 'If You Do'.' A partir del 21 de septiembre se comenzaron a publicar videos teaser individuales que muestran, a excepción de Mark, sentimientos de aflicción y furia en los miembros (1,2,3,4,5,6 y 7). El 25 de septiembre es posible ver un teaser con pasos de baile que en pocos segundos seducen por su carisma y atractivo. A las 11:30 KST del 28 de septiembre, mediante la V App Naver, GOT7 realizó una cuenta regresiva para el estreno de su video musical. Al día siguiente se realizó un showcase en Gangnam y el 30 de septiembre se lanzó el mini-álbum. Tras ser revelada la coreografía completa. el grupo recibió bastante interés y elogios por la ejecución compleja y rápida de los pasos, demostrando arduo trabajo y pulcritud en su desempeño. ''MAD' ha mostrando gran recepción en el extranjero. El 30 de septiembre, se colocó en el número 1 de los charts de iTunes en 6 países: Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur y Tailandia. Con este regreso GOT7 tuvo su primera victoria en un programa musical coreano. '''Regreso con la version repackage de su cuarto mini-álbum 'MAD Winter Edition' A menos de 1 mes de 'If you do', el 17 de noviembre, JYP Entertainment reveló una imagen teaser con dibujos animados GOTOON del grupo y el título 'MAD Winter Edition'. ' Éste regreso es el tercero para GOT7 en el 2015 y consiste en una versión repackaged de ''MAD' 'que incluye la canción promocional ''Confession Song'' ("una dulce y festiva pista que busca emocionar a los fans para las festividades de temporadas"), ''además de otros 2 sencillos con letras escritas por miembros del grupo: 'Everyday'' de JB y 'Farewell' de Jin Young. El 19 y 21 de noviembre fueron publicados misteriosos 'vídeos teasers. El primero es un corto animado de la version GOTOON de los miembros y consiste en el prólogo de lo que vendrá. El segundo revela camaras ocultas en un colegio, donde ciertos alumnos son capturados por unos disfrazados JB y Jackson y conducidos por ellos al lugar donde esperan los demás GOT7, con el fin de completar una misión secreta. Finalmente, el video musical es revelado la medianoche KST del 23 de noviembre, y permite descifrar los planes de GOT7, quienes desean ayudar a chicos reales que no se atreven a confesar su amor a sus seres amados. '2016: Primer álbum japones ''モリ↑ガッテヨ Mori↑Gatte Yo' El 3 de febrero se lanzó el primer álbum completo japonés titulado 'Mori↑Gatte Yo' 'en 3 ediciones diferentes, una normal y dos limitadas: A (2 DVD y álbum de fotos de 32 páginas) y B (1 DVD, 4 bonustrack y 1 álbum de fotos de 72 páginas). El álbum se compone de 16 canciones totales con 6 canciones inéditas, además de todos los sencillos lanzados anteriormente en Japón y 4 sencillos coreanos en versión japonesa. Los DVD incluyen actuaciones en directo, la película documental '"GOT7 Showcase 1st Impact in Japan" filmada en Ryogoku Kokugikan antes de su debut oficial japonés, entre otros. La canción principal 'Yo Moriagatte Yo' fue producida por Wooyoung (2PM), quien buscó transmitir los deseos de GOT7 de poder disfrutar junto a sus fans jugando y volando al máximo durante los shows en vivo. 'Quinto mini-álbum 'Flight Log: DEPARTURE El 25 de febrero se reveló la agenda y los horarios para el regreso. JYP Entertainment refirió: ''"GOT7 ''volverá musicalmente más maduro, este mini álbum puede ser pensado como un nuevo punto de partida y mostrará nuevos aspectos de las historias de GOT7". Ésto ya que el grupo ha establecido una exitosa presencia en todo Asia, además de gran popularidad y reconocimiento global, pero en Corea aun falta. El 13 de marzo fue liberado un trailer dramático de 6 minutos. En un comienzo se ve interactuando a los miembros como de costumbre hasta que Jin Young se queda dormido, es ahí cuando comienzan a revelarse gradualmente diversos aspectos extraños de una manera muy similar al sueño, dando paso a un verdadero enigma para los espectadores. A partir del 14 al 16 de marzo, se liberan fotos teaser individuales y grupales, para luego, el 18 de marzo, liberar un vídeo teaser donde se revela parte de la coreografía. La canción principal ''Fly'' (producida por '''earattack' y''' The Kick Sound) lanzó su video musical el 21 de marzo, día que además se lanzaron a la venta las 2 versiones del mini álbum '''(Rose Quartz y Serenity). Otro tema promocionado fue 'See The Light';' '''escrito y compuesto por ‪Yu Gyeom‬, Mark y Frants, con Bambam a cargo del rap. Lo más característico de este regreso, fue la contribución de los miembros en la producción de 6 de los 8 temas totales, ya sea en composición, letra o rap. Otro aspecto importante fueron las 5 victorias del grupo en programas musicales coreanos. '''Regreso con su segundo sencillo promocional 'Home Run'' El 10 de abril, JYP Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser para la segunda canción principal del mini-álbum''' 'Flight Log: DEPARTURE'. El sencillo titulado ''Home Run' '''fue presentado en programas musicales a partir del 15 de abril y generó gran expectación en los fans, al ser la primera vez que el grupo promocionaría una canción compuesto por un miembro (JB). Se lanzaron 2 versiones oficiales de practica de baile. 'Primera gira de conciertos '2016 GOT7 1st Concert Fly Tour' Se realizaron 21 conciertos totales, dentro de Asia y Estados Unidos, entre abril y agosto. GOT7 realizó su primera serie de conciertos en Seúl (29 y 30 de abril). Para tristeza de los miembros y los fans, un día antes se descubrió que JB sufría de una lesión en su disco espinal. JB estaba sufriendo de malestares en su cuerpo pero descubrió cuán grave era su situación tras experimentar fuertes dolores durante un ensayo y ser llevado al hospital. Ante esto, JYP Entertainment pausó sus actividades y reportó que recibiría tratamiento, llevándose a cabo los primeros conciertos con solo 6 miembros. El grupo se embarcó en una gira de conciertos en Asia que incluyó Shanghai, Osaka, Tokyo, Tailandia, Guangzhou y Singapur. Desde el 1 al 11 de julio, GOT7 continuó su gira en Estados Unidos, la cual fue producida por SubKulture Entertainment e incluyó conciertos en Dallas, Chicago, Nueva York, Atlanta y Los Ángeles. El 30 de julio se presentó en Hong Kong, para luego finalizar con dos conciertos en Seúl el 20 y 21 de Agosto. Lo más destacado de esta gira fueron la aparición de subunidades con 3 canciones inéditas trabajadas por ellos: JB y Youngjae con "1:31", Mark y Jinyoung con "Higher", 'y Bambam, Jackson y Yugyeom con '"WOLO". 'Otro sorpresa, fueron covers de girlsgruop como Red Velvet, GFRIEND y AOA. 'Regreso con su segundo álbum completo 'FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE' El 20 de agosto, se anticipó el regreso a fans que asistieron al concierto final en Seúl con un vídeo teaser que contenía la frase 'Flight Log: TURBULENCE' 2016.09. 'Siendo anunciado oficialmente el 16 de septiembre. El 19 de Septiembre se reveló un video trailer que está conectado con la historia del regreso anterior y da nuevas pistas para descubrir lo sucedido. A partir del 20 de septiembre comenzó la ronda de imagenes y videos teaser que aumentaron las ansias de los fans, sobretodo al ser revelados algunos pasos de baile. El 26 de septiembre se realizó un showcase en vivo con Yugyeom como presentador y se promocionó un segundo tema títulado ''Let me', el cual cuenta con la colaboración de Mark. El 27 de Septiembre a la medianoche KST, se lanzó el segundo álbum completo titulado 'Flight Log: Turbulence'. El álbum incluye 13 canciones totales y el tema principal ''Hard Carry' '(producido por earattack). Cada miembro colaboró en la producción de al menos una canción. '''Regreso con su Primer Mini-Álbum Japones 'Hey yah El 10 de octubre, JYP lanzo a través de sus redes sociales que GOT7 lanzara su primer mini-álbum japones titulado 'Hey Yah' que sera lanzado el 16 de noviembre. Tambien se lanzo el primer teaser de su video musical del mismo nombre. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: JB, Mark, Jin Young, Jackson, BamBam, Young Jae & Yu Gyeom *Mark (Rapero y Bailarín) *JB (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jackson (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jin Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Young Jae (Vocalista y Bailarín) *BamBam (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yu Gyeom (Bailarín, Vocalista, Rapero y Maknae) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Repackage' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVDs' 'China' 'Single' Dramas * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Reality Shows * (Mnet) GOT7's Hard Carry'' (17.10.2016- A emitir) * (Naver V Live) ''GOT7's Hard Carry ''Episodio 0 Avance (11.10.2016) * (Naver V Live) GOT2DAY2016 (29.09.2016- Emitiendo actualmente) * (Naver V Live) GOT7ing (10 episodios de 18-25 minutos, 03.2016) * GOT2DAY (21 episodios de 8 minutos, 2015) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 3ra temporada (27.05.2015 - 29.07.2015) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 2da temporada (06.08.2014 - 09.10.2014) * (SBS MTV) I★GOT7 (20.05.2014 al 23.07.2014) * (Daum Music) "Rising Idol" (29.01/28.06/09.07 del 2014) * (Japan Movile site) "See You in Japan" (11.04.2014 - 27.06.14) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 (22.01.2014 - 26.03.2014) Programas de TV * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (28.10.2016) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (14.10.2015) * (MBC) Idol Star Atlhetics Championship (02.02.2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (14.12.2014) * (KBS2) Crisis Escape No1 (11.08.14) * (MBC) We got married (02.08.14) ''especial '' *(Mnet) Singer Game (30.07.14) *(KBS) Global Request Show: A Song for You 3 (25.07.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (23.07.2014, especial) *(KBS) King of Ratings (19.07.14) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (25.06.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (24.06.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (14.05.2014) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(Mnet) Superstar K6 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge "Lunar New Year special" (27.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (26.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (22.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (21.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (17.01.2014, backstage) * (Mnet) Who is next? (2013, trainees) ep. 4 Programas de Radio *(SBS) Choi, Hwa-Jeong's Powertime (27.09.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell (25.01.15) * (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (16.08.2014) * (SBS) K.Will's Young Street (18.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Sound-K (11.07.2014) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (10.07.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (09.07.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (09.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Super-Kpop (07.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (06.07.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (03.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (03.07.2014) *(MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (22.03.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (15.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Sun Hee's A Night Like Tonight (15.02.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (14.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM 2 O'Clock Escape Cultwo Show (13.02.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (05.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (04.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Seon Hee's A Night Like Today (02.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (27.01.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (25.01.2014) Anuncios *Est Cola (Tailandia, 2016) *NBA Style Korea (2016) *Smart Uniform (2014 - 2015) *J.ESTINA (2014) * Dewytree (2014) * Natuur POP (2014) * Black Yak Walk Fit (2014) Conciertos/Tours *'GOT7 1st Japan Tour "Around The World" 2014''' **07 y 08 Octubre - Osaka - Zepp Namba **09 Octubre - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **14 y 15 Octubre - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **21 y 22 Octubre - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **05 y 06 Noviembre - Chiba - Makuhari Messe **24 Diciembre - Tokyo - Yutaka Island Pit *'GOT7 Japan Tour "Mori↑Gatte Yo" 2016' **21 Enero - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **28 y 30 Enero - Osaka - Zepp Namba **04 y 05 Febrero - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **10 Febrero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **12 y 13 Febrero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **27 y 28 Febrero - Chiba - Makuhari Messe *'GOT7 1st Concert "Fly" 2016' **29 y 30 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 Mayo - Shangai, China - Shangai Stadium **14 y 15 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center **01 y 02 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - NHK Hall **11 y 12 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **18 Junio - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Tianhe Stadium **24 Junio - Singapore, Malaysia - Suntec Singapore Convention & Exhibition Centre **01 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre At Gran Prairie **03 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **05 y 06 Julio - New York, EEUU - PlayStation Theater **08 Julio - Atlanta, EEUU - Cobb Energy Perfoming Arts Centre **10 y 11 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **30 Julio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **20 y 21 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Korea University Hwajeong Gymnasium Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *20th Dream Concert (07.06.2014) *2PM ARENA TOUR 2014 "Genesis of 2PM" en Fukuoka, Osaka y Tokio (Acto de apertura) (2014) *2PM's Junho - Mezamashi (Apertura) (20.07.14) *JYP Nation Concert 2014 "One Mic" *Tofu Music Festival, Tailandia (23.08.2014) *KBS Open Concert (24.08.14) *"Hayllu Dream Festival" (28.09.14) * "Lotte Family Concert" (09.10.14) * "Music Dragon" (25.10.14) * "Asia Music Network" (26.10.14) * "Milk Music Live Station" (08.11.14) * "KCON" Kpop Convention 6, Filipinas (28.12.14) * "Samsung Medical Center", concierto benéfico (29.12.14) * Musik Bank en Hanoi, Vietnam (28.03.15) * Best of Kpop, Filipinas (12.04.15) * KCON Japan (22.04.15) * Korea Times Music Festival; Los Ángeles(02.05.15) * 21th Dream Concert (23.05.15) * Asia Music Festival, Malaysia (30.05.15) * Incheon K-Pop Concert 2016 (24.09.16) * K-pop Súper Concert of "Busan One Asia" (18.10.16) * One Asia Dream Concert of "Busan One Asia" (23.10.16) Premios Curiosidades * En menos de un día de abrir su Cafe Daum se suscribieron más de 1.000 personas. * Fueron tendencia en "Naver", "Nate" y "Daum" a tiempo real al revelar las imágenes teaser de cada miembro, encontrándose en el ranking top 5 en búsquedas. * Realizaron un Garage Showcase el 15 de enero. La trasmisión fue en vivo. * En tan solo 2 días su MV debut "Girls Girls Girls" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube. * Utilizaron el famoso "Omona" y el paso de So Hee que le dio la fama a Wonder Girls de su canción "Tell Me" para su canción debut, "Girls, Girls, Girls". * Los miembros escribieron el rap de "Follow Me" y Jin Young hizo la coreografía. * Al poco tiempo de su debut han recibido más de 10 ofertas de anuncios de empresas diferentes tales como marcas de zapatos, ropa, etc. Incluso de alcohol, aunque no podría darse porque hay miembros menores de edad. * Son muy cercanos a todos los integrantes de BTS y un poco a BTOB. * Comentaron que ellos estando en la sala de espera de M! Countdown, U-Know Yunho les dio mucho apoyo y les dijo que los seguirá viendo en el futuro ya que tienen toda una carrera por delante. * Dijeron que en su agencia son más cercanos a Wooyoung y Taecyeon de 2PM ya que ellos los iban a visitar en secreto cuando practicaban. * Al poco tiempo de haber lanzado su mini álbum “Got It?” obtuvo puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs", en el top 5 de "Soribada" y "Daum". También en "Naver", "Genie", etc. * Ellos escogieron "Like Oh", pero la agencia al final decidió escoger "Girls Girls Girls" como tema principal del mini álbum. * El grupo tuvo que pausar las promociones de “Got It?”, ya que el 27 de enero Junior fue diagnosticado con Influenza y el 28 de enero JB y Young Jae también. * Hicieron una aparición en WGM junto a la pareja de Wooyoung y Park Se Young. Todos aparecieron menos Mark y Jackson. * Al poco tiempo de su debut, su mini álbum ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking semanal de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" del mes de enero. * En un programa de radio dijeron que les gustaría colaborar con el grupo 2NE1 y que también les gustaría asistir a su concierto. * Según la revista "Céci" ellos no son de los grupos que hacen dieta, comen hasta estar satisfechos. * El 10 de marzo del 2014 firmaron un contrato con "Sony Music Japan" para promoverse en Japón. Realizaran un showcase el 4 de abril en Ryogoku en Tokio. * El grupo abrió un sitio móvil oficial llamado "GOT7 Japan Official Mobile Site", en menos de un día se suscribieron 10.000 miembros. * Su vídeo debut "Girls Girls Girls" fue filmado hasta pasadas las 4AM. Los miembros dicen que querían que todo saliera lo mejor posible para dar una buena impresión. * Hicieron su primer showcase el 4 de abril en Japón donde asistieron 10,000 aficionados. Siendo esto una cifra sorprendente ya que ellos todavía no han debutado en Japón. * Ganaron una encuesta realizada por "Pops Seoul" del cual consistía en cual grupo coreano tendrá una ola ascendente y que brillará en el trabajo. * Sun Mi dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con ellos. * El MV "Girls Girls Girls" ocupó el puesto #4 en la lista top 2014 de Youtube siendo uno de los vídeos más vistos de enero a abril. Superando a Girls Day, CNBLUE, etc. Y ocupa el #1 en la lista de Youtube como el vídeo más visto del mes de enero en todo América. * Ellos se presentaron en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "I was made for dancing", incluso se acercaron al público para que se pusieran a bailar con ellos. Su presentación fue tendencia ocupando el #1 a tiempo real en Naver y Nate. * El mini álbum debut es el más vendido de JYP Entertainment desde el debut de Rain. Ha vendido más de 39,000 mil copias, pese a que sus promociones han terminado. * Cuando cumplen cada mes desde su debut, sus fans siempre llenan las redes mándandoles mensajes a los chicos (fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter muchas veces a causa de ello) y a la vez los miembros publican en sus cuentas en las redes agradeciendo por su cariño y diciéndoles que van a ser mejores cada día por sus fans. * Su segundo mini álbum se titula "GOT♡" porque refleja el amor que sienten ellos hacia sus fans. * El mini álbum ocupa el puesto #6 en la lista de Tower Records de Japón del mes de abril, a pesar de que ellos no han debutado todavía en Japón y que sus promociones ya han terminado. * Amber Liu de F(x) considera que son muy talentosos y divertidos. * Son los únicos rookies que asistirán al Dream Concert, al Spring Special de M!Countdown en Japón y al K-culture Festival en Alemania. * Defconn que es MC de Weekly Idol dijo que le gustaría ver a GOT7 en el show. Es por ello que después de un par de semana ellos fueron al programa, siendo tendencia en Twitter. * A las pocas horas de haber lanzado su segundo mini álbum, ha obtenido puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs","Olleh", "Soribada" y "Cyworld" y en el top 5 de "Daum", "Mnet" y "Genie". Y en el top 10 de "Monkey3" y "Melon". * El MV de la canción "A" fue grabado en Malaysia. * La nueva canción "A" cuenta en su coreografía con pasos de la canción de Sun Mi "24 hours" y "Sexy Lady" de Wooyoung, a modo de homenaje. * En menos de 42 horas su MV debut "A" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * Muchos fans coreanos han especulado que la canción "A" es una respuesta de la canción "Can't hide it" de 15&. Dicen ello, porque muestran un diálogo entre un hombre y una mujer. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su mini álbum "GOT♥" del mes de junio. * El grupo realizará una gira por todo Japón, pese a que aún no ha debutado oficialmente. Luego de la gira se piensa que ellos lanzaran un canción japonesa, como debut oficial. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupó el puesto #6 en el ranking del todo mes de junio según la venta de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Según la pagina web Allkpop, el grupo ocupa el puesto #3 como mejor promoción con respecto a su canción "A" en el mes de Junio. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #22 según Social Balkers con respecto a grupos y solistas coreanos con mayor cantidad de fans en Facebook . * GOT7 ganó la encuesta realizada por Mwave acerca de con qué grupo le gustaría a usted pasar el verano. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupa el puesto #5 en el chart de Japón "Tower records" del mes de julio, a pesar de no haber promocionado su canción en Japón. * El primer mini álbum de GOT7 ocupa el puesto #3 como uno de los álbumes más vendidos de la mitad del año. * Son los únicos rookies coreanos que se presentaran en el Tofu Music Festival en Tailandia. * Al preguntarles quiénes son sus modelos a seguir, respondieron que 2PM. Jin Young explicó que esto no era porque estuvieran en la misma agencia, sino porque los miembros poseen un gran trabajo en equipo y amistad, además de increíbles habilidades. Y que ellos serán recordados en la industria de la música por largo tiempo, así que es por eso que entre ellos se recuerdan que tienen que ser como 2PM. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #10 según el Google Trends acerca de los grupos K-Pop más buscados del año 2014, siendo esto sorprendente porque aún son rookies. * Son los únicos rookies que asistieron al "10th Aniversary" de Mnet Countdown el 24 de Julio. * En su vídeo de "Dance practice" de la canción "A", anunciaron que habrá una segunda temporada de RealGOT7. * Debutaron en Japón en octubre del 2014 y el álbum contiene dos canciones escritas, una de ellas compuesta y producida por Jun.K, el cual es "So lucky", además de que fue invitado para su concierto final en el Makuhari Messe el 5 y 6 de noviembre. * Para el programa "Singer Game" realizaron un cover de la canción "10 out of 10" de 2PM, el cual fue muy bien recibido por el público. (video ) * La canción "A" se posicionó en el puesto #5 según el ranking de K-Pop en Alemania en el mes de Julio. * Ocuparon el puesto #3 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su mini álbum "GOT♡", a fines mes de Julio, siendo una puntuación alta a pesar de que hayan terminado sus promociones en Corea. * El 25 de agosto se revelaron unos webcomics llamados "GOTOON" que es la unión de la palabra "GOT7" con "Cartoon" Las historias representadas en dibujos están basados en situaciones y eventos reales de las vidas de los miembros, y sus personalidades únicas son representadas por los personajes de manera detallada. (link) A la vez, se piensa lanzar artículos o productos de los miembros de GOT7. * GOT7 reunió a 1000 mil fans en el aeropuerto de Tailandia, ya que ellos tenían que presentarse en el TOFU Festival siendo esto una cifra sorprendente porque son rookies. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa "Around the world" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". Sin embargo, el debut oficial de GOT7 en Japón está previsto para el 22 de Octubre. * El pedido previo para el single japonés "Around the world" ocupo el puesto #1 en el chart de Japón "Tower records". * GOT7 ha alcanzado el puesto #1 en el ranking musical B2S en Tailandia, tras el lanzamiento de "GOT7 Tailandia Set especial" el 25 de Septiembre. * Según el ranking de SonyMusic Japan Store, el pedido para el single japonés "Around the world" de las tres diferentes versiones ocupan el puesto #1,#2 y #3. * El ringtone de su segunda canción japonesa "So Lucky" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". * GOT7 ganó como mejor Hotties Rookie del año en las votaciones de Mnet Mwave (foto ). * A las pocas horas del lanzamiento de "Around the world" se posiciono en el puesto #1 del "chart de todos los singles más vendidos" de todas las tiendas de "Tower Records" de Japón, y en el chart de lista musical de Tower Record ocupo el puesto #1. Y en el chart de "Shibuya Daily Sales" se posiciono en el puesto #1. * "Around the World" ocupo el puesto #2, #3 y #6 (las tres versiones) en la lista musical "HMV Online K-POP & Asia New realease Sales" y en el chart de "Oricon" llegaron a ocupar el puesto #3. * La canción "Around the world" ocupa el puesto #10 en la lista "Billboard" de Japón (2014). * GOT7 se encuentra en el puesto #2 de Gaon Weibo Top 10 del mes de Octubre. * Su primer álbum se titula 'IDENTIFY'. * El lanzamiento del MV Stop Stop It fue el 17 de noviembre. * La versión 1 y 2 del álbum Identify de GOT7 se encuentra en los lugares #1 y #2 puesto en Synnara a tiempo real. * En Cyworld, ocuparon el puesto #1 con "Stop stop it". Asimismo es tendencia en búsquedas de Daum, Naver y Melon. * GOT7 reveló que la canción "Stop stop it" querían los miembros de 2PM para promocionarlos ellos como suyo, asimismo 15& también quería la canción. * En 24 horas el MV "Stop stop it" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * La canción "Stop stop it" ocupa el puesto #1 en la lista musical iTunes en Tailandia. * Las dos versiones de los albums "Identify" de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close Up ver se colocaron en los lugares #1 y #2 en la tabla de Hanteo en tiempo real. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #4 en el Gaon Chart SNS Ranking por el mini albúm "A" del mes de noviembre. * La canción "Stop Stop it" ocupa el puesto #4 en el ranking del mes de noviembre según la venta de álbumes digitales Mundiales de Billboard. * El albúm "Identify" se encuentra en el TOP10 en el chart de iTunes en 6 países. (Thailand, HongKong, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore y Taiwan). También se encontraron en el chart de itunes en EE.UU. * En el chart de "Hanteo" con respecto a las ventas GOT7 rompió su récord de ventas, ya que al salir su primer mini-albúm debut "Got it?" vendieron 2,056 , "Got♥ "- 3,656 y "Identify" las dos versiones son 16,113. * En el iTunes del país Laos las canciones del álbum "Identify" ocuparon desde el puesto #2 hasta el puesto #10 de noviembre. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su álbum "Identify" del mes de noviembre. * "Stop Stop It" ocupa el puesto #3 al MV k-pop más visto en América y el puesto #4 alrededor del mundo según Billboard. * El álbum "Identify" de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close Up ocupa el puesto #1 y #8 en el chart de Hanteo con respecto a las ventas de diciembre; siento esto sorprende ya que han terminado sus promociones en Corea. * GOT7 es protagonista de un drama online llamado "Dream Knight" producido conjuntamente por JYP Pictures y Youku Tudou. Se empezó a filmar a mediados de agosto del 2014 y empezó a emitirse el 27 de enero del 2015. Se trata de un romance de fantasía en que gira alrededor del canto y el baile. En el drama, los roles muestran a misteriosos chicos "flores" con superpoderes que de pronto aparecen y protegen la protagonista femenina. Los 4 chicos flores misteriosos son JB, Mark, Jackson y Young Jae, mientras que los miembros de un grupo popular de idols son Jin Young, Yu Gyeom y Bambam. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su álbum "Identify" del mes de diciembre. Un puesto alto a pesar de haber terminado sus promociones. * En "KpopStarz", GOT7 ganó como grupo rookie del 2014 así mismo BamBam ganó como mejor artista internacional del mismo año. El premio fue entregado en junio del 2015 (video). * ‎GOT7‬ está en el puesto #3 del "TOP 10 Grupos de K-Pop más mencionados a nivel mundial según Twitter. * Youtube reveló los "Top 35 MV del K-Pop Más Vistos del 2014" #GOT7 tiene 2 en el ranking. #A está en el #18 y #GirlsGirlsGirls en el #20. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #8 como uno de los grupos más reblogeado en Tumblr del 2014. Siendo los unicos rookies con el puesto más alto. * ‎El grupo GOT7‬ ha sido seleccionado como los embajadores oficiales de la Asociación Coreana de la Juventud 2015 (foto). * GOT7 fue el único grupo que en la votaciones de Golden Disk Award que superó los un millón de votos a comparación de otros grupos. * Fueron Tendencia Mundial Nº1 en Twitter por el día de su primer aniversario. * En una encuesta de Mnet acerca de los grupos que van a destacar en el 2015, GOT7 ganó el primer lugar. * Obtuvieron el primer puesto en el hashtag Hits de la SBS Liver Chat. *Por primera vez participaron en los MBC Idol Star Athetics Championship 2015. * El pasado 31 de Enero en Hong Kong Mark y Jackson cantaron un dúo, auto proclamándose la segunda sub-unit (no oficial) de GOT7 (la primera es JJ Project), su nombre es Markson. * ‎GOT7‬ ocupó el puesto #1 en la lista de "Hall of Fame" por 10 semanas seguidas en STARWARS. * El fanmeting "Fan Party in Bangkok" en Tailandia se vendieron los boletos en 5 minutos y los boletos para el fan meeting adicional se vendieran en 3 minutos. * GOT7‬ se encuentra en el puesto #9 de los singles semanales con "Around the world" y el puesto #8 en los álbumes semanales de Tower Records Chart. * El DVD de ‪GOT7‬ "1er Tour en Japón 2014 alcanzó el #1 en la Lista de ORICON. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa "Love train" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". Sin embargo, el single completo saldrá el 10 de junio. * Love Train se ubicó en el puesto #1 de Yinyuetai Chart de China. * Love Train debuto en el puesto #4 de Oricon, luego subió al puesto #3. Y en Music Station Japan se ubicó en el puesto #3. "Love Train" ha vendido más de 36,000 copias después de 6 días de su l * Lanzamiento. En Towerd Records Japan se ubicó en el puesto #1. El pedido previo al lanzamiento de Love Train ocupo la versión original en el puesto #2; y las otras dos versiones e el puesto #4 y #5 respectivamente. * GOT7 ocupo en el puesto #7 en Gaon Social Chart, en noviembre del 2014. * Jackson y Youngjae anunciaron el regreso de Real GOT7 Season 3 a través de sus cuentas de instagram. * En menos de 12 horas su MV "Just Right" sobrepasó el millón de visitas. * Jackson y Junior tuvieron lesiones leves en Idol Star Athletics Championship 2015 por lo que tuvieron que enyesar sus brazos izquierdos, mas sólo fue para que sanaran mas rápido, ninguno de los dos se quebró nada. * Recientemente liberaron el teaser para su nuevo single Japonés titulado "Laugh, laugh, laugh" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdubcU01HKk. * "Laugh, laugh, laugh" ocupo el puesto #1 del Chart de Oricon en Japón por dos veces consecutivas; y a la tercera ocupó el puesto #2. Aparte de ello "Laugh, laugh, laugh" ocupó el puesto #1 en Tower Record por varias semanas. * El día 29 de septiembre a la media noche, su MV "If you do" fue lanzado. Y el 30 fue revelado el mini álbum completo llamado MAD. * Black Eyed Pilseung compuso la canción "If you do" es la primera vez que otro artista compone para GOT7. * "If You Do" debutó en el puesto #10 en Melon, puesto #1 en Mnet y Genie, puesto #2 Naver, Cyworld y Daum. Asimismo fue tendencia en Naver, Daum, etc. Recibió muy buenas críticas por el nuevo concepto. El MV logró pasar los 2 millones de visitas en menos de 40 horas. * "If You Do" ocupa el puesto #1 y #2 con respecto a ventas físicas del mini álbum en Synara. * El 30 de Septiembre el Mini Álbum "MAD" se ha colocado #1 en 6 países: Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapuro y Tailandia #2 en Taiwan y Finlandia, #9 en Dinamarca y dentro del top 20 en EEUU y Canada. * Su mini álbum MAD ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking semanal de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Ganaron su primer premio con la canción "If You Do" el dia 6 de octubre de 2015 en "The Show". * En el programa The Qmentary, los miembros comentaron que los creadores de la coreografía de "If you do" fueron Yu Gyeom y Jin Young. * Lideraron los charts de "The Show" durante tres semanas seguidas. En el mismo show ganaron sus tres primeros premios. * En la lista "Top Trends" del 2015 en Twitter GOT7 fue el tema más twitteado en música ocupando el primer lugar en Corea y el segundo más twitteado a nivel mundial sólo siendo superado por One Direction. * Junto a TWICE se presentarán el 10 de Enero en el 2016 BTV Spring Festival Gala Global en Beijing por año nuevo, el cual es uno de los eventos anuales más grandes e importantes de China. * Ganaron el premio a Mejor Vídeo Musical y Mejor Fandom (con 9.86 millones de tweets) en los SOOMPI AWARDS 2015. * En menos de una hora su MV "FLY" fue tendencia numero uno en Tailandia y Singapur, siguiendo en tercer lugar en Rusia, cuarto lugar en Filipinas, quinto lugar en Indonesia, Corea y Malasia y en sexto lugar en las tendencias globales. * En menos de una hora fueron tendencia numero uno en Mnet, siguiendo en cuarto lugar en Genie, en octavo lugar en Naver, en quinceavo lugar en MelOn y Olleh, en veintidosavo lugar en Bugs y Monkey3 y en cincuentaiunavo en Soribada. * En menos de 24hrs su MV "FLY" 'supero el millón de visitas en YouTube. Y en poco menos de dos días, superó los 2 millones de visitas. * GOT7 es el primer grupo de KPOP en entrar al Top 10 álbums mundiales de iTunes. * GOT7 ganó el premio de "BEST KPOP ACT IN A DRAMA" en los DRAMAFEVER AWARDS 2016 por su web-drama DREAM KNIGHT ( Link- minuto 15:25) * El 27 de septiembre a la medianoche hora en Corea, lanzan su nuevo album y el MV "Hard Carry", obteniendo solo en media hora del lanzamiento en Youtube medio millon de visitas y mas de 80.000 likes. * En menos de 10 hs lograron 1.4 millones de visitas en Youtube con su MV "Hard Carry" y en 17 horas sobrepasaron los 2 millones con mas de 250.000 likes. * El CEO de JYP mostro su apoyo al grupo con un mensaje en las redes sociales junto con una imagen, en la descripcion agrego que no conoce a otro grupo de chicos en la que aunque han pasado 3 años de su debut siguen siendo deseosos y modestos. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *YouTube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *YouTube Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japón *Weibo Oficial *V App Oficial Galería GOT701.jpg GOT702.png GOT703.jpg GOT704.png GOT705.jpg GOT706.jpg GOT707.jpg GOT708.jpg Videografía 'Corea GOT7 - Girls Girls Girls|Girls Girls Girls GOT7 - A|A GOT7 - Stop Stop It|Stop Stop It GOT7 - Stop stop it (Dance Version)|Stop Stop It (Dance Version) GOT7 "Just right"|Just Right GOT7 - If You Do|If You Do GOT7 - Confession Song|Confession Song GOT7 - Fly|Fly GOT7 - Hard Carry|Hard Carry GOT7 - Hard Carry (Choreography ver.)|Hard Carry (Choreography ver.) 'Japón' GOT7 - Around The World|Around The World GOT7 『LOVE TRAIN』MV Short Ver.|Love Train (Short Ver.) GOT7 『LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH』MV Short Ver.|Laugh Laugh Laugh (Short Ver.) Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2014